


At the end of the day

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Miles drag Charlie away from the fires towards the back of the large building, all kinds of alarm bells went off in Bass’ head. “Stay here.” He said quietly in Connor’s direction, slipping away into the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #175 Kandi by One-Eskim0

Once Rachel had settled down with Gene for the night, in one of the more secure buildings on the property, Miles sought Charlie out from where she sat with her men around a fire.

 

“We need to talk.” He barked, glaring down at her, not caring about the way “her men” took offense to his tone.

 

Charlie held out a hand in Vincent’s direction, waving him back to his seat. “Sure, Miles, we can talk.”

 

Getting to her feet, she brushed off her hands, only to have him grab her by the arm as he drug her off into the dark.

 

Watching Miles drag Charlie away from the fires towards the back of the large building, all kinds of alarm bells went off in Bass’ head. “Stay here.” He said quietly in Connor’s direction, slipping away into the shadows.

 

Miles slammed Charlie up against the concrete wall, pinning her body to it with his as he breathed heavily, his hot breath skimming her collarbone as he tilted his head towards her shoulder.

 

“What the hell, Charlie!” He growled as his thigh pressed firmly at the junction between her legs. “You fucked him?”

 

“You’re the one that sent me with them.” She hissed, squirming beneath him.

 

Miles clenched his teeth. “To make sure they came back, not so that you could fuck Connor!”

 

Charlie’s voice dripped poison as she spoke. “No, you sent me away so that you could stay here and fuck Rachel. It definitely paid off since you’re doing her bidding like a bitch in heat.”

 

Miles jerked back like she had slapped him.

 

Charlie grabbed his shirt, pulling him back, as her breath ghosted up his chest to his neck. “Did she smile at you the way she used to? Stroke your cock with those long, cool fingers. Tell you how much she’s missed you?”

 

Miles groaned as he buried his fingers in her hair. “You couldn’t have just fucked Bass and gotten it out of your system.”

 

“Bass had other plans and I don’t like sharing. I’ve never been very good at that, remember?” She asked, her lips ghosting against his. “Connor may have called me ‘Baby’ while he was fucking me, but at least it was just a word, it wasn’t a fucking lie.”

 

Pulling his mouth down to hers, Charlie kissed him harshly, drawing blood as she bit his bottom lip. “I’ll take your orders and I’ll fight, but don’t you ever touch me again.”

 

Pushing him off of her, she walked away, a sob escaping her throat when she found Bass leaning lazily against the wall, a few feet away in the dark. “Your son’s a lousy fuck, by the way.” She said with a glance behind her as Miles hit the wall with a roar that left her shaking. “I imagine you’d be the only one who could compare.”  

 

Bass remained silent as their eyes met under the weight of the evenings revelation’s, letting her go when she brushed by.

 

 


	2. All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt If i ever finish this the way I had planned, so here's the teeny tiny followup that's been setting on my laptop for months now.

He wasn’t angry after that. He knew what it was like to be screwed over by Miles Matheson and actually found it amusing that they had sought revenge in the same way. So, she had fucked his son and he had screwed her mother. Neither of the acts meant anything.

 

He was her shadow after that, keeping her with him regardless of what was going on. The first few days she studied him, watching him as they went about the day's work as if trying to figure out his game. He always met her gaze directly asking, “What do you want to know? I’ll tell you anything.”

 

That was all it took. His willingness to be honest with her.  

 

Miles tried cornering him one day, accusing him of turning Charlie against him to which he replied, “You did that yourself. You threw it all away for an Ice Princess. How’s that working out for you? I’ve wanted Charlie since the first time I laid eyes on her. I plan on treating her like a Queen everyday for the rest of my life.”

 

“So she can play First Lady when you get your discount empire back?” Miles sneered.

 

“I don’t need an empire as long as I have her by my side.” Bass answered calmly, holding out his hand. Charlie who had been behind Miles listening, took it as she joined him.

 

“Charlie,” Miles said, reaching out to her.

 

She neatly sidestepped him, pressing her shoulder against Bass. “You gave up the right, remember?”

 

“It’s our turn for the perimeter watch.” She said looking up at Bass before walking away.

 

Bass watched her go before turning back to Miles. “She’s mine now. You might as well accept it.”

  
  



End file.
